Brush heads used with manual and power brushes, which have bristle tufts contained within retention or support rings are known. The retention rings serve to secure respective bristle tufts within the brush head. Each bristle tuft is inserted into the hollow interior of a different retention ring, which are then secured to the tooth brush head. Notably, conventional retention rings are constructed with straight walls. In some instances, the retention rings are not firmly secured to the brush head, such that bristles are not at an optimal angle for brushing, or the ring and/or bristle tufts or bristle strands are loose within the brush head. As such, a related problem with such conventional retention rings is that under the dynamic conditions of motion induced by the power brush operation, for example, the retention rings and/or bristle tufts or bristle strands tend to separate from the brush head.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a better retention ring and improved securement of retention rings and bristle tufts, especially for use with power brushes.